


I Do More Than Hair

by livefastbemischevious



Series: One Shots [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefastbemischevious/pseuds/livefastbemischevious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is written by my friend Elizabeth. She's an amazing writer! Go check out co-owned twitter account: @alwaysgoing_1D</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Do More Than Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This is written by my friend Elizabeth. She's an amazing writer! Go check out co-owned twitter account: @alwaysgoing_1D

I've been one of One Direction's stylists since 2011. So, saying that I know the boys pretty well would be accurate. Basically, I know their bodies better than they do. Not only am I one of their stylists, but also like a caring girlfriend figure to all of them. I didn't want to say motherly since I'm only 20, but I care about them all a lot. 

So when they all walk in to the make up room before a big photoshoot for Teen Vogue, I can automatically sense that something's off with Louis. 

I head over to where he sits in the chair, looking down at his blank phone. 

"Louis?" I ask, adjusting the beanie on his head to mess his hair up a bit, smiling. 

"Mm?" He asks, looking up into my eyes through the mirror with a small smile. 

I throw his clothes onto his lap, saying, "Let's go babe."

I do the same to the rest of the lads, & look on my phone while I wait for them to finish. I look up just in time to see Louis in just the unbuttoned button up & boxer briefs, unbuttoning the jeans I gave him. 

I try to look away from his tan torso but I can't in enough time, he catches me staring at him. He smirks at me & I smile a little back shaking my head as I look back down at my phone. 

When all the boys are finished I check the clothes on each of them, before sending them out to the photographer for individual shots. Louis' the first one to go out so I head over, smiling a little at him. 

"So what's going on with you today? You seem a little out of it." I ask him as I start fixing the collar of his shirt for him. 

"El & I broke up last night. I'm not sure how long it'll last. Just a little worn out is all." Louis says, & it's then that I notice the dark circles under his eyes that Lou tried to cover up. 

"Aw, Louis, I'm sorry." I say sincerely, pulling him in for a hug.

"Are you really?" Louis asks with a small chuckle, hugging me back. 

"I mean Eleanor & I had out differences, but she made you happy, Louis. That's all that really matters to me." I say sincerely as we let each other go. 

He smiles at me, an actual Louis smile, & says, "You always know how to make me feel better. Thanks, Elizabeth." 

His hands grab my hips a little more rough than was necessary as he plants a kiss on my cheek before walking out of the room & to the photographer. 

I just stand there, slightly dumbfounded and MAJORLY turned on, before snapping out of my reverie & fixing Niall's jacket & hat. 

'Why am I so frazzled today? Louis' never affected me this much before.'

It was about 20 minutes before Louis came back, & he announces, "The guy wants the rest of you close at hand & to just stay there after all the individuals are done. I might nap so just come get me when the group ones are being taken, yeah?"

The rest of the boys nod, & head out of the room. Lou goes as well to fix their make-up as needed, so it's just Louis & I in the room. He heads over to the big plush leather couch in the room & sits on it, patting the spot next to him with his signature smirk.

I head over to him & sit next to him, crossing my legs Indian-style on the couch.

"What's up?" I ask, looking at him expectantly. 

"We have a little over an hour to kill." Louis says, his eyes shining in a way I've never seen before.

"Okay. What do you want to do? We can talk about what you want to wear for the shoot next--" I start to say before I'm cut off by Louis' lips crashing onto my own.

The kiss gets deeper by the second & before I can even understand my own thought process, he's picking me up & making me straddle him on the couch. 

He breaks the kiss & starts kissing my neck, & I moan as I grind down onto him.

He growls into my neck as I grind especially slow one time, & I smirk as I tug on his hair a bit. He kisses me again & I unbutton his shirt, revealing his perfect, tan torso. 

Suddenly, I squeak as he flips us. I'm on my back on my sofa & he's hovering over me, a genuine smile on his face. 

"You're so beautiful, Elizabeth." He says before kissing me again, peeling off my leggings. 

I kick off my shoes & he pulls my leggings off the rest of the way. 

I take off my purple knit scarf & grey off-the-shoulder shirt, revealing a matching black lace bra & thong. 

I see Louis blatantly checking me out, & as I start to unbutton his jeans, he starts to gently outline all of my tattoos. 

I feel myself shiver, & I moan lightly. 

I tug his jeans down roughly & he leans over me to take them the rest of the way off, revealing black Calvin Klein boxers. 

I feel my desire grow even more in my stomach, & my center is already wet. I pull him in & we kiss furiously. As we do, he starts roughly massaging my breasts, making me moan into his mouth as we kiss. 

His hands move down my body, & one grabs my hip tightly as the other rubs my center over my panties. 

"Good god, you're soaking. It's practically dripping on the couch. Who did this to you?" Louis asks, lightly rubbing my center over my panties with his fingers. 

"You did." I moan, tossing my head back at the feeling of him barely touching me. Why is he affecting me like this?

"Damn right it was me. You little slut. I bet you'd love to have my cock inside you, wouldn't you?" He asks through gritted teeth. 

I moan before saying, "Please. Please babe that's all I want."

"Well you'll have to wait. Now be a good girl & open your legs more." Louis directs. 

I moan lightly as I put my right leg almost on top if the couch, & I let my left leg dangle off.

"You're flexible. I like that. Makes me hot for you, slut." Louis hisses, removing his hand from my center to palm himself through his boxers.

He leans down & kisses me roughly, his hand pushing my thong to the side so he can shove a finger inside me. 

We both moan, mine louder than his, and he says, "God, your so tight for me."

He puts another finger in me, & I moan at the sensation, wriggling underneath him. 

I reach my hand into his boxers & grip him, rubbing my thumb lightly over his tip, feeling the precum on my fingers. 

He moans loudly as I pump him in time with his own fingers, & after a minute of both of us being hot, moaning messes, he says, "I can't take this. I need you now."

I just moan & he removes his fingers from me to take his boxers off. 

He's so big, no wonder Eleanor was all over him whenever they were together. 

He leans over me & we both moan together as he pushes himself in.

With each thrust he moans, & I feel us both getting sweaty. He goes hard & fast, & he's going so deep that it isn't long before I feel that pit in the bottom of my stomach start to grow. 

"Louis, babe, I'm close," I say into his ear before nibbling on it. 

"I am too," he says before moaning, "wait for me." 

He goes even harder, & before I know it I'm screaming his name. 

In a couple more thrusts he moans, staying still inside me. 

Once he's done, he lays on top of me. We're both breathing really heavily, but smiling at each other. 

Eventually we both get dressed, & he says, "That needs to be a weekly thing," before slapping my ass. 

I give a little squeak of pleasure at that & say, "I definitely agree, Mr. Tomlinson." 

Just as I walked over to the mirror to fix my hair, Niall walks in. 

"Hey, they want us all now, mate." He says, catching my eye & smiling towards me before walking back out of the room. 

Louis smacks my ass one more time with a cheeky laugh before leaving the room, leaving me alone. I take a deep breath & sit on the couch we just fucked on, smiling to myself. At least Louis feels better.


End file.
